Fearing Paperwork
by OkitaRin
Summary: She was known as the Otaria Secondo; daughter to the Otaria Primo; the calm, composed and steely second mafia boss of the Otaria Famiglia, yet to anyone who really knew her, she was Harukawa Fuyane, the smiley, if not somewhat childish woman, with a love for chocolate and a fear for paperwork. (Future Fic. OC centric)
1. The Otaria Famiglia

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

**So hi! Welcome and I hope you enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn<em>**

**_Fearing Paperwork_**

**_Chapter One: The Otaria Famiglia_**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Italy, near one of the busier parts, was a place seldom visited but known to the average civilian, a ways into the leafy greens of the nature bordering the nearest town. It wasn't particularly beautiful there, nor was there some amazing, spectacular thing that drew the people's interest. No, it was known as the site of large, very large and undeniably gloomy-looking manor that was often referred to as the <em>Otaria<em> Manor.

To the average civilian, the _Otaria_ Manor was home to the Head of the _Otaria_ Corporation, a small and yet still unknown company flourishing in the manufacturing industry through their mass productions of children's toys. They were recognizable by their symbol- the dark shadow of a playful sea lion swimming loops in front of their emblem, washed over in pale blue.

Yet unknown to the average civilian, the _Otaria_ Mansion was also the home and headquarters to comparatively small number of _Mafioso_ and hired staff working under the _Otaria Famiglia_, a small mafia group founded decades and decades ago by the first _Otaria_ Head, who, believe it or not, used to be a zookeeper. Currently, it was led by his only daughter, a woman in her mid-twenties who took after her mother's surname.

Harukawa Fuyane. Not much was known about her or the _Otaria Famiglia_ that she led. If perchance, their names were ever mentioned in the underground, only a select few would nod their heads whilst the majority will look up with disguised confusion as they imagine the graceful sea creature that the family was named for.

Grace. Beauty. Strength. Charisma. The _Otaria_ _Famiglia_ was named for these attributes of the great sea lion, the favored animal of the _Otaria Primo's_ first wife. Traditionally, they've been small and unknown and they've stayed that way, slowly building up their resources and stocks of poison and drugs and wealth. The previous Head had always spoke strongly about pride and independence and intimidation and their need to flaunt what they have, but this was disagreed strongly by the _Otaria Secondo_ who believed in alliances, and trusted more easily, preferring to stay low in the underground.

She was admired by the lower-ranked members - for her calm, open nature and the rumors of how she had wrangled the head position from her prideful father, how she fought against her half-brothers and won by a hair. They say that at her best, she was just as beautiful and as commandingly charismatic as the great animal her _Famiglia_ was named for.

Her acquaintances question this.

…

It was early evening that a grown woman found herself cowering and hunched under the small, dank space, long fingers crossed so tightly that they paled in the shadows. Creased was her white button-down shirt, her tie mangled. Her dark, loose hair fell over her shoulder in a small messy braid that was coming undone at the tips.

"Second."

The lights switched on abruptly, its yellowness pooling across the carpet and reaching the tips of her cringing toes. The rustle of dark steps crept closer and she could just imagine the black, polished shoes and the pitch helm of fabric draping over the hints of solid white sock. It stopped abruptly and from his tone, she just_ knew_ that he had that contemptuous expression patched neatly across his porcelain features, the one that made him just a little more attractive than he already was.

"How pitiful."

She remained silent, hoping, _wishing_ him to go away. _I'm not here. I'm not here_. She thought frantically, digging her painted fingers into the crown of her head amongst her mussed up black locks. She half-considered leaping out the convenient window, but she knew it'll fail miserably, like how the last hundred attempts failed in their own little miserable ways.

"I know you are here, Second. Come out." His smooth Japanese was like an echo in an nightmare and she squeezed her eyes shut. Oh god, she could already imagine that mountainous pile, one that piled up to the ceiling and flooded over the floor in a sea of white and inky debris. Last time was absolutely _traumatizing_, no kidding-

"Oh? Here we are." The footsteps stopped meticulously. Her breathing hitched. This was _not_ happening. But one brave eye peeked open and to her distraught, there they were- the pair of perfect and polished shoes spaced evenly apart on her pristine caramel carpet. "Good evening, Second."

His voice was deep, smooth and deadly.

"I trust you've had a good time playing cat and mouse?"

Her breath hitched again. There was really no way she could escape now.

"Leave me alone, Saiichi." She began calmly, her façade intact as she stalked out from under the desk, as if she hadn't just been hiding under her own desk like some lowly coward. "I've been busy."

"Second-"

"And why must you _insist_ on calling me Second?" She snapped around, her expression haughty and features scrunched up unnecessarily and dramatized. "The proper term's _Secondo_. Use it."

Saiichi chuckled. Fuyane-san would always be Second to him. The use of _Secondo_ seemed far too formal, as if he was addressing her father instead of her, Fuyane-san.

"Don't chuckle at me."

"I do believe you have some paperwork to attend to?" Saiichi inquired loftily, hands in pockets, his dark fringe cut jagged in one eye as it always had been.

"No." The woman replied immediately, her head held high. "No. Not a chance. Get one of your lackeys to do it."

The man smiled- a real smile and scratched a cheek, slender fingers flipping efficiently through his files. "But they all require the signature of the _Otaria Secondo_. Are you not the _Otaria Secondo_?"

"I'm not doing it." The _Otaria Secondo_ snapped, her face ablaze with undisguised horror. "Last time traumatized me enough thank you very much-"

"But there are details of an alliance in that pile-" Saiichi cut her off, his smile still in place as serene as ever.

"A pile? Pile?" The woman huffed. "Now isn't that an understatement…"

"-and I think it'll best if you look over it personally. It's with the _Vongola_- something that will be sure to boost our Family's meagre standing if the alliance is successful. "

"_Vongola_ huh? Impressive, Saiichi." Fuyane sighed tiredly, motioning towards her right-hand man to sit. He didn't though. "If I'm not wrong, most of the major Families are already allied with them. Their Tenth boss is pretty charismatic from what I hear."

"Would you like a personal meeting with the Tenth _Vongola_ Boss?"

"Very much. I would like to see what kind of a mafia boss he is." She chuckled abruptly, motioning for the second time for the younger man to sit down. He complied. "After all, the ladies do say he's quite a looker."

"Oh really?" Saiichi commented offhandedly, his uniquely-shaped pen out and twirling lithely about his fingers. "Then I shall arrange a meeting to a day available in your schedule."

"Thanks Saiichi." Fuyane stretched, plopping down onto a beige couch adjacent to his. "Chocolate?" She offered, her eyes curved as she smiled.

Her right-hand man only looked at the candy bar in disdain. "I'll pass."

"Well. Can't say I didn't offer." Fuyane muttered as she took a mouthwatering bite, eyelids fluttering closed in bliss.

Saiichi scrutinized his boss with critical, violet eyes, one of which was hidden behind his curtain of a fringe. "Second." He began in an almost grave manner. "I hope you realize that I didn't go to all this trouble of coaxing you out of your cowardly stupor just to persuade you to do your job as the second head of this Family."

The woman froze mid-bite, a shiver running up her spine at the dreaded implication of her paperwork. "You… didn't?" She questioned stupidly, turning around to stare at her right-hand. "So I really _didn't_ have to face my paperwork?" She asked in realization, the awe dawning upon her features.

"I never said that." Her right-hand gave a wry smile as she hissed, twisting his posture ever so slightly as to prevent her escape if she ever decided to flee the room.

This didn't go unnoticed.

"Saiichi..." She warned warily, her cringing toes giving away her discomfort. "Okay. Spill it. What was your other motive of 'coaxing me out of my cowardly stupor'?" She quoted with her fingers.

"There was a report this morning." He replied immediately, flipping through the bundle of papers in his arms. "It seems that our resident kid genius has gotten into a bit of trouble."

Her head snapped around. "Clarif did? Again? What happened to the group I sent with him?"

"Two causalities. The rest scattered. The kid's disappeared. Missing."

There was a long contemplative pause as the mafia boss bit off another piece of chocolate.

"How long?"

"Two days."

"Two days." Fuyane deadpanned steely, her voice even and emotionless. "And that useless bunch never thought to notify me?"

"Not like you would have done much about it."

The boss clicked her tongue. "He'll always come crawling back- he's like a cockroach that one. Give it two weeks or so and _then_ I'll start worrying."

Saiichi smirked, one violet eye glinting underneath his asymmetrical fringe. "So you _do_ worry. Are you not the least worried he'll take this attempt to run away?"

"Nup." Fuyane dragged out the single syllable. "I like to think that we've grown on him after all these years."

"As he has grown on you." Her right-hand man added in his smooth tenor.

"No. Not a bit." She denied at once, shaking her head to and fro as if in disgust. "I still think he's a brat- and speaking of the brat, have you looked into his whereabouts?"

"I've sent out a team already. There have been no results."

"Really?" Fuyane lifted a thin eyebrow. "Yuni's gonna be devastated. She's really fond of that kid."

"And _you're_ really fond of her." Saiichi noted again. "Careful there. Some enemy of yours may decide to target her."

"Impossible. I have_ no_ enemies." The _Otaria Secondo_ bit off another chunk of chocolate, scoffing it down before chucking the wrapper at her right-hand man, who caught it single-handedly. "Bin this."

Saiichi narrowed his thin eyes at her. "Even if _you_ have no enemies, I'm sure you realize that your father has made _many_ enemies in the past- mafia _famiglias_ that won't hesitate to bring the _Otaria _down, to smudge out this pitifully small _Famiglia_ like the bug it is. Careful there, Second. They believe that the _Otaria_ has weakened since you've taken over."

"So these are your true thoughts… huh?" Fuyane chuckled, amused.

"If you believe them to be."

"Then it's nice of you to stick around, Saiichi." The boss smiled childishly at her right-hand man, reaching over to flick his fringe for him.

"On to other matters," Saiichi flinched away, shuffling through his papers. "I'd like to inform you that you have a quite a long meeting next Tuesday, twelve noon sharp. Make sure to sleep well the day before."

"What are you? My secretary?" She deadpanned sarcastically, leaning back to recline over the arm of her sofa. "So, what is it about?"

Saiichi rearranged a few papers. "The _Chiavarone_. They would like to go over the terms of our treaty again. Apparently, we've offended it in some way."

"Will the _Chiavarone_ Boss be there?" A hopeful tone.

"No."

Fuyane let out a small sigh. "How unfortunate. He really _is_ quite charming…"

"Don't you come gushing to me again-"

"But not my type." The woman concluded with another hearty sigh, dramatized by her hands over her heart. "And again? Really Saiichi?" She asked with an amused tone. "I've only _ever_ done it once and that was _ages_ ago. Stop holding it against me already!"

Saiichi made a small non-committal noise.

"You…" The Mafia Boss threatened wryly, holding an unopened bar of chocolate like a pistol. "So what have we offended?"

"Apparently we've attacked a rather large proportion of their allies as well as some of their men in one of your escapades."

Fuyane looked scandalized. "_My_ escapades? I _barely_ get time out of this room and you accuse _me_?"

"The gaseous drug you've been developing- my guess is that the wind probably carried some of the remnants of the last test over."

"Basically, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Fuyane nodded in agreement before scoffing. "Sissies, the lot of them. Can't even deal with a bit of paralysis- Saiichi tell our people to prepare a couple batches of the antidote."

"Will do." He inclined his head slightly, his long fringe dipping down his face.

"You're dismissed." She closed her eyes, putting her legs up onto the coffee table as her right-hand man proceeded to leave the room.

"Second."

"What is it?" She asked, muffling a yawn.

Something about his tone warned her of a growing smirk. "How many times have I told you?"

"Told me what?" She asked curiously, eyes still closed.

"That you trust too easily for a mafia boss. Along with strength and charisma, a qualified mafia boss should also develop a healthy dose of suspicion, even against their own followers."

Suddenly, there was a small click, one that sounded very strangely like her only window being locked from the inside out-

"No." Her eyes snapped open, dexterous fingers already at the twin rolls of tape at each of her wrists, encircling them like some bracelet. "Saiichi. Don't you dare-"

"Good luck with your paperwork, Second." A very genuine look of amusement crossed his pale, japanese features as he looked down upon her in his small height advantage. "There's at least a build-up of half a year's worth there." He threw a suave wave and with a positively evil grin, he strode out the room, neatly dodging the roll of tape that unfurled towards his back at a frightening speed.

The door slammed, followed by a very suspicious sounding click.

"No." Fuyane deadpanned futilely and one look at the boxes- a mountain of dull, brown cardboard boxes which definitely weren't there before- all no doubt holding the very essence of her hatred- in the corner of her office had her fleeing to the door and tugging fruitlessly at the silver polished door handle, all composure gracefulness as the _Otaria Secondo_ lost in mere seconds.

"Saiichi you bastard!" She screeched with a feral snarl as she banged onto the door with manicured nails that were close to chipping, not wishing for the first time that she possessed storm-class flames instead. "You can't make me do the paperwork! I'm your boss damnit! You're supposed to obey me!"

Outside, in the comfort of an elaborate hallway, Saiichi finishes placing the last of the steel reinforcements onto his boss's door, ignoring how the door creaked and groaned under the stress it was experiencing from the other side. Blue flames leaked ominously from the gaps, licking harmlessly at the supplemented metal and he smirked under the knowledge that his boss's primary weapon was incapable of anything offensive. Her box-weapons were currently sent off to be modified.

Her muffled screeching continued. "Damnit Saiichi! You are _so dead-_"

"Pitiful little thing aren't you?" Saiichi smirked, throwing the keys to a passing servant. "Give her a week or so. Make sure her paperwork is done before her release."

"That time again?" The maid looked pityingly at the rattling door. "Poor boss. You would think she'd expected this after the last dozen of times."

"Poor boss indeed." Saiichi commented offhandedly before straightening up to head to the back to reinforce the windows before his boss could stop and think clearly to try alternative methods of escaping.

…

In the air-conditioned confines of the _Vongola_ Mansion, a brunet in his mid-twenties sat hunched, musing over the stack of paperwork from two days ago, caused by none other than his very own Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Tenth."

Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled up from behind his stack of paperwork, a pen held loosely in between his fingers. "What is it, Hayato?"

"The _Otaria Secondo_ wants to arrange a personal meeting. About the alliance between _Vongola_ and _Otaria_."

"The _Otaria_?" Tsuna frowned slightly. "Who are they again?"

"Some small no-name _Famiglia_ that the Tenth doesn't need to worry about." Gokudera scoffed, plopping down onto a chair. "They're like a leech, that one- always sucking up to the stronger Families."

"What do they do?"

Gokudera peered down at his files before wrinkling his nose. "Drug trafficking and poison. They major in smuggling drugs across a quarter of the country as well as selling stocks of poison to other Mafia. They're also allied with quite a range of Families including the _Carcassa_, the _Difo_, the _Beccio_ and even the _Chiavarone_."

"Even Dino-san?" Tsuna voiced out in interest. "Although, don't our… jobs clash a little?

"They have good morals apparently." The silver-haired man scoffed again. "At least that's what _Chiavarone_ says."

"We'll see then." The _Vongola Decimo_ concluded, looking despairingly his mountain of paperwork and the files in Gokudera's hands. "And _please_ don't tell me something else was destroyed-"

Gokudera gave a rare, wry smile. "The town a few hundred kilometers over is requesting compensation for the accumulated damages of their buildings."

"I'm not even going to bother asking who…" Tsuna face-palmed slowly, metaphorical tears running down his face. "Just how much _more_ paperwork do I need to address?"

"Don't worry Tenth. It's only a stack or so…"

Gokudera trailed off as his boss's head banged soundly onto the mahogany desk.

"You might as well just lock me up with mountain load of paperwork at this rate…" Tsuna grumbled inaudibly, his words muffled into the desk.

…

Miles away, a certain female mafia boss sneezed through her despair as she huddled far into the corner, away from her half years' worth of accumulated paperwork that littered the floor, the harmless blue flames gliding over them in their pitiful attempts to burn.

"Curse it. Someone's laughing at me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thanks for reading. This fanfiction will take place, not in the future arc, but the future as in after the representative battle arc. There probably will be pairings with the OC but the pairings are not concrete yet and therefore the pairing status will remain none for the time being.<strong>

**Also, I am aware of the existence of mary sues and gary stus and thus I would appreciate any critique towards my writing or my characters.**

**Thank you again for reading and please continue onto the next chapter :)**


	2. Fuyane's Outing

**So here's the second chapter! Enjoy.**

**By the way, a word of warning: I am not Italian. I don't remotely know anything about the Italian language- It's all google translate. And therefore there will probably be a lot of misuse of the Italian language here.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn<em>**

**_Fearing Paperwork_**

**_Chapter Two: Fuyane's Outing_**

* * *

><p>On the bustling streets of a certain town in Italy, a young woman sat at an open café, sipping delicately at her afternoon cup of sweetened tea. Her dark hair was braided today, her usual uniform ditched for a cute summer dress.<p>

"Princess." Gamma, her most trusted person, sat across from her in his usual suited attire. "It's been an hour already." He noted with a slight scowl.

"It's okay." Yuni reassured him quietly, a small smile on her lips. "I'm sure Fuyane-san will come."

Taking a small sip, she was almost startled into dropping her cup when a yell broke the tranquil chattering of the people around her, the whining tone embarrassingly evident and loud.

"Yuniiiii!"

She turned around immediately to see the grown woman running towards her, arms held out and tears streaking down her face.

"Fuyane-san." She addressed politely, smiling as the taller woman caught her fiercely into a hug, burying her dark mussed hair into her shoulder. Yuni wrapped her arms around her, patting her back and simultaneously minding the state of her tea as the woman whined into her back.

"I'm _so sorry Yuni_- I was on time, I swear! A-and then-" The older woman stammered out in rapid japanese. "It's _all_ the bas- my secretary's fault-"

Yuni only laughed softly at Gamma's shocked expression, rubbing circles onto the older woman's back. "It's okay, Fuyane-san."

"But Yuni…" Fuyane whined loudly, sniffling childishly into her back. "H-he locked me up- with a lot- _a lot_ of paperwork! Can you believe him? I mean- I'm his _boss_!" Her voice broke into a rather high pitched tone, attracting even more public attention.

People _stared_. A kid commented unnecessarily. Disapproved adults glanced several times, muttering, judging and shaking their heads.

Gamma twitched ever so unnoticeably, shifting slightly away from his boss and her friend. So _this_ was Harukawa Fuyane- the woman that Yuni has been telling him about.

"And I'm _so_ sorry for cancelling our last outing- you see, once again, it's _all_ my secretary's fault-" Fuyane continued, releasing herself reluctantly from the smaller lady's arms. "He made me stay and _actually_ do work. I mean, do I look like the type to do work?" Her tears had stopped yet her voice still contained that childish whine. "A-and he- oh it was _horrible_ Yuni- that bas- moronic donkey-"

She stopped abruptly, eyes darting suspiciously to the older blonde man on the other side of the café table. His eyebrow was twitching- she noted. Probably at her antics.

"Ah, Yuni?" The older woman toned her voice down, indicating curiously. "Mind introducing me?"

Yuni smiled, beckoning towards her right-hand man. "Fuyane-san, this is Gamma- my friend and colleague. And Gamma, this is Fuyane-san. Harukawa Fuyane."

"Gamma." Fuyane tested his name on her tongue before tilting her head childishly, a wide smile across her face. "Nice to meet you!" She held out a manicured hand in greeting.

The blonde man took her hand in a steady handshake. "Nice to meet you too, Harukawa-san."

"Nonsense. There's no need for honorifics! Just Fuyane will do." The female laughed as she withdrew her hand. "And oh, Yuni?"

She didn't miss how the man's eyes flashed cautiously towards the dark-haired girl as Fuyane draped an arm over her small shoulders. A pretty protective guy, apparently.

"You've caught yourself one looker of a guy there…" She murmured just loud enough for the man to hear, laughing at how the girl twitched under her arm, her face tinting prettily.

"Fuyane-san!" Yuni pushed the arm off her shoulders in one mortified attempt to regain her dignity.

"Kidding, kidding." Fuyane waved off her dismissal with a laugh. "And now I wanna order." She concluded, settling back into her chair. "Yuni? Did you know that this café's famous for their deserts? Oh, and Gamma? Do you like chocolate by any chance? There's this brilliant chocolate drenched waffle- "

The rest of the morning continued in the same fashion- of Fuyane coveting the attention to herself, chatting about anything and everything that flew into her mind. She diverted away Yuni's attention from her tea for the majority of the afternoon, asking random questions to the only male at the table, making small talk as if she had known him all her life. Later, she would admit that she _had_ been unusually chatty and hyper but concluded that it was normal for a perfectly young woman who hasn't been outside for a long time.

"Now Yuni!" Fuyane held onto the younger woman's arm, dragging her in circles. "Where do you wanna go? Shopping? Karaoke? I told you I'll take you out today! Or…" She paused slyly, a sheepish grin over her Eurasian features. "There's a new chocolate store a few streets over and they're asking for testers- wanna go?"

"I don't mind." Yuni smiled up at her. "Can Gamma come along?"

"Eh? Why do you even need to ask?" The older female chirped, before turning her back to both people dramatically, making sure to show off the perfected swish of her loose, casual jacket. "Let's go Yuni!" She yelled out, louder than was necessary, not-so-gently dragging the girl along behind her.

"Slow down Fuyane-san!" Yuni laughed behind her, pacing up to walk comfortably beside her.

Fuyane only smiled fondly, swinging their joined hands up and down.

…

A few towns away, in the shaded shelters of some alley, a man fell hard onto asphalt and coughed blood.

"Kufufu…" A tall figure that stood over him blocked the little dispersed sunlight available, chuckling darkly. "Weak."

"W-what do you want?" The injured man tried to stand futilely, only to be kicked back down. A shoe slammed into his fingers-fingers that gave out and cracked like little twigs. The man screamed.

"Where is your boss?" Rokudo Mukuro demanded with another dark chuckle, his red eye glinting in the darkness. A gloved hand gripped loosely upon the metallic trident, stabbing it into the ground, inches away from the man's face.

"N-not t-telling-" The man scowled through his pain, his greasy hair limp over his face. "I'll die before I betray my Famiglia!"

Mismatched eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh?" The _Vongola_ Mist Guardian pushed the pointed end of his trident ever so gently against the man's throat. "How loyal a subordinate. Just how far are you willing to push that false bravado of yours?"

"Y-you-"

"Kufufu…" His red eye flickered into the Japanese kanji for one.

The man screamed.

…

"Yuni!" Fuyane called out cheerfully, a smile over her eurasian features as she skipped down the busy streets. "Yuni, Yuni, Yuni…"

"What is it, Fuyane-san?" The blue-haired girl sighed, reaching over to tug the dark-haired woman away from the roads. A car honked at them.

"I like your name, Yuni." The dark-haired woman replied giddily, almost bumping into the other woman in her haste to hold Yuni's arm.

"I like your name too." Yuni replied, smiling as Fuyane laughed out loud.

"No, you seriously do _not_ want to like my name." She chastised, poking the tip of her nose.

The dark-haired woman giggled. "Why is that?"

"The 'fu' in my name is the japanese kanji for wind." Fuyane frowned, pressing her thumb to her bottom lip. "And 'yane' literally means roof- I mean who names their child 'wind-roof'? It doesn't even make sense!"

She threw her free hand into the air, almost backhanding a taller person behind her.

"Fuyane-san. Please be careful." Yuni reprimanded beside her, after apologising.

"Sorry, Yuni. I think I might have had a bit too much chocolate." Fuyane confessed with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her dark hair which was let down today. "I must be acting really weird… I'm not usually this childish."

"No, no it's fine." Yuni reassured, reaching for her hand. "You wouldn't be Fuyane-san if you weren't like that."

"How mean!" The other sniffed haughtily, snatching her hand away in mock offense. "Are you saying I'm usually childish?"

"Well… if you put it like that…" The younger woman trailed off for a moment, looking away deliberately.

"Yuni." Fuyane whined and together, they laughed.

"By the way…" She drew Yuni closer to mutter over the noise of busy streets and traffic. "Where did your... _boyfriend _go?"

"Fuyane-san! Gamma isn't my boyfriend." Yuni chastised quietly. "And... he said he had to go somewhere." For once, her usual smile seemed a little too bright.

Fuyane didn't like it.

"Awww…" She sighed dramatically, waving her arms about. "I know! Let's go get some sushi- I know a great place somewhere a few towns over. Come one, we can take a cab!" She decided, signalling a taxi with her free hand.

"But, Fuyane-san! We just ate not too long ago-"

"It's okay!"

…

Rokudo Mukuro looked down upon his unconscious victim, eyes narrowing as he gave the still body a small nudge with his foot. His phone rang once. Twice. Three times-

"Kufufu…" He chuckled, holding the phone loosely to his lips. "Chrome?"

"Mukuro-sama? Where are you?" Came the worried tone of the usually soft-spoken female.

"Return to the mansion first. I'll finish the mission myself." He ordered quietly, narrowing his eyes as he sensed again, that very same presence. It was the same presence that had been trailing him for the past two days- the presence of another… quite skilled mist-user.

There was a pause. "Yes, Mukuro-sama."

He hung up, tucking the device slowly back into his coat. In the shadows of the alley, he glanced carelessly at the body, his single red eye gleaming.

"The _La Serratura D'argento_ huh?" He voiced to himself. "Kufufu… how pathetic."

And he continued on to step over the fallen body, chuckling darkly.

…

They hadn't ended up going to that sushi place after all. Fuyane had changed her mind abruptly after their arrival, declaring instead, to raid the grand shopping mall in the precinct.

The dark-haired woman didn't actually buy much for herself, preferring instead to shop brashly, buying little things for Yuni as she pulled her through the individual stores.

"Ah, Fuyane-san you don't have to-" Yuni tried to protest, to reason with the childish woman pacing up to the counter to purchase yet another little trinket.

"Don't worry Yuni- it's not really my money anyways." Fuyane let slip a little white lie, sliding up to the counter. "I would like this please-" She smiled sweetly at the cashier lady, fumbling out her wallet.

"Fuyane-san!" Yuni chastised beside her, trying to reason with the woman. "You shouldn't spend so much on me-"

"Here you go." The older woman interrupted, shoving yet another shopping bag into her arms. "You like the hairpin right?"

Yuni sighed in defeat, reaching into the bag to bring out a lovely blue hairpin, its glossed exterior decorated with a large orange-tinted lily. "Thank you Fuyane-san." She smiled. "It's beautiful."

Exiting the mall, Fuyane immediately led her friend across the street, telling her cheerily about another shop along the street a few turns down from where they were, which, apparently, sold the best green tea cakes.

"You know my secretary? He actually dislikes sweets and cakes yet he'll still make his way all the way down here just for these." She explained as she made her purchase, cradling the box of cakes with care as she looked for a place to eat.

"Really?" Yuni questioned in interest as they sat down, forking a tiny bite to her lips. "Mhmm, these are really good!" She exclaimed quietly in agreement.

As they ate, Fuyane peered curiously at the row of stores across from them, with their windows smashed in, cracked brick walls and small, neat signs of 'closed for refurbishment'.

"I wonder what happened there?" She sighed wistfully, placing her chin onto the palm of her hand.

"It was a shoot-out, dear." An elderly woman warbled at them as she hobbled by, her crinkled smile displaying yellowing teeth.

"Really?" Fuyane perked up. "How long ago?"

"Only two or three days ago."

"I see." She smiled childishly. "Thank you Miss."

"You're welcome, my dear." The old lady smiled back toothily before hobbling along her way.

Later that hour, Fuyane dragged Yuni over to the row of broken shops, pointing them out and describing their appearances and business before they closed for refurbishment.

"You see? This one was a hat store. I bought a cap here once-" She was telling her story when all of a sudden, she sensed it- that small trace of undeniable mist flames.

_But where? _Fuyane narrowed her green eyes in concentration, searching subtly along the emptying streets as she talked. The sun hung low in the sky.

And then she found it- that tiny string of invisible mist flames clinging about the corner of a brick wall, its quality so fine, its flame so diluted, thinned and _controlled_ that only the slight waver in the air spoke of its existence.

It was almost unnoticeable, but to a frequent victim of illusionist's pranks, it was almost second-nature of her to spot out these little details.

_Clarif._ _That little…_

She hissed inwardly.

"Fuyane-san?" Yuni nudged her gently, with a concerned frown.

"Ah, sorry Yuni- I was daydreaming." She quickly covered it, subtly shifting to divert Yuni's attention. "Let's go there next, shall we?" She pointed out to a random store.

"Okay."

…

They were walking aimlessly on the streets, laughing and exchanging stories when Gamma drove by with a sleek, black car- the kind with tinted automatic windows- to pick Yuni up.

After bidding a reluctant farewell to Yuni and assuring her that she did not require a ride home, Fuyane returned back to the broken row of stores to search out that tiny trace of mist flame.

_That Clarif…_ She chided mentally, pinching it out when she found it, all the while sending a text on her phone.

_Saiichi._

_Call back the team for Clarif. I'll do it myself. Do not expect me home for dinner._

As soon as she sent it, her gaze sharpened again in concentration as she stepped around the previously marked area. She sighed as she found another one a small distance away and hurried towards it, repeating the process all over again.

She sighed again.

Clarif may be a kid. He may be a little blonde midget with the sensitivity of a rock and the patience of a charging bull but even she will admit that if there was one quality she liked about him, it was his ability to be careful.

Judging from his recent cases, Clarif probably knew he was getting into something dangerous (and ignored it), and hence left out a trail for other people to follow. That boy… She really didn't know whether to smile fondly at the trust he has in his _Famiglia_ or to face-palm at his stupidity.

Laughing softly to herself, she picked up her pace, glancing warily at the setting sun. She had to hurry. Soon it'll be even more difficult to pick out his trail.

…

By the time night had fallen, the trail had stopped abruptly and Fuyane found herself looking up at one of the grandest hotel and casino in the area- The _La Serratura D'argento_- high-class with a formal dress-code. It was owned by the mafia of course- by the _Chiave D'oro Famiglia_ whose boss was, apparently, a well and respectful man in his late forties, as Saiichi once informed her.

She glared, annoyed and resisted the urge to rest her aching feet. But Clarif was here and she couldn't possibly stop now- not after all the walking she's done for him. She strode confidently into the grand foyer; pass the glass rotating doors in her casual skirt, blouse and jacket.

She had a kid to catch.

…

"Please excuse me."

Amongst the elegant grandeur of high-class champagne and men in suits with women in red high heels, the _Otaria_ mafia boss made her way pass the boisterous laughter of gambling people, pass the finely dressed people dealing out the cards and pass the large chandelier dangling prettily in the middle of the carpeted space.

"Sorry, please excuse me." She muttered continuously as she gently pushed away the rich, holding her head high like the graceful and confident persona she was trying to present. People stared and gossiped over her too-casual attire, yet no one dared to point out her lack of sophistication in appearance, not when her posture and aura by themselves radiated enough to warn people away.

Fuyane didn't care as she tried to gently push pass a group of well dressed women, with long skirts and jewelled fingers. Her eyes swept across the room with a calm demeanour created as a result of intense concentration.

Clarif was here. And she was definitely going to pick out his illusions, no matter how much of a genius he thought he was. A kid was still a kid. And she was definitely not going to be outsmarted by a kid.

Her narrowing eyes roamed the area, forcing herself to believe in something different to what she was seeing, looking for that slight hazy ripple in the air- that tell-tale sign that Mist Flames were at work. She saw everything, taking in the background details as well as the foreground ones, her eyes drifting upon a slender and somewhat charming man in the midst of the ladies-

_There._

A finger tapped delicately at her shoulders. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"What is it?" Her voice came out harsher than it was supposed to and immediately, she softened it with one of her full smiles as she turned around.

It was a woman- a very pretty woman, Fuyane noted shallowly- with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"Nothing much," The unnamed woman simpered. "I just can't help but notice that you seem different from everyone here…"

"Thank you. You seem very different as well." The _Otaria_ boss smiled back politely, but on the inside, she was biting the side of her mouth in slight frustration, her green eyes darting to the sides. Her target was moving. "Well, I must go-" She tried to excuse herself but to no avail.

The blonde narrowed her pretty eyes ever so slightly. "You seem to be mistaking my meaning quite a bit. Here Miss. Let me reword it-"

"I'm sorry, but I _really_ must go." Fuyane interrupted her hurriedly. Her target was disappearing into another crowd of people. "Thank you for your kind words, Miss. I bid you a good night."

Without receiving a response, she tore herself away from the pretty lady's company pacing hurriedly over some polished steps and down the winding staircase, pushing pass people with more force than she would have used and muttering her regards.

"Excuse me sir."

"Sorry. Allow me through."

"Can you move please?" Her last mutter came out a little more offensive than she would have liked but it worked all the same as a bumbling man moved out of his way for her.

Her steps slowed down as she caught sight of her target- the tall man in the suit and indigo tie with dark brown hair that dipped charmingly into his eyes. For some reason, he was out on the balcony alone, seemingly admiring the view.

But Fuyane knew better as she narrowed her green eyes. There was no scenery to be seen at night other than empty streets and dim, dank lamplights.

_What's Clarif up to now?_

But something seemed off. The man, who Fuyane suspected to be Clarif under an illusion, was far too mature, far too patient to be the kid she was used to dealing with. That kid wouldn't be able to stay still even if he was tied up and tranquilised with rain flames.

Then who was this person? Why was he under an illusion? What was he hiding?

"Hello." Fuyane stepped out onto the stone balcony, calling out with the smoothest voice she could muster. "Mind if I join?"

The tall man turned around with a charming smile. "Not at all. Feel free."

The wind whipped at his hair and from that, Fuyane could just barely discern the hazy ripples in front of it, due to her experience in dealing with Clarif's frequent and troublesome pranks.

For a while there was a silence between them as Fuyane leant over the railings, staring listlessly out to the dark streets. The sun had long set.

"So…" She began, looking directly into his eyes, looking for any flashes of recognition. "What's a charming man like you doing here all alone? Surely there are better things to do than to…" She paused, looking deliberately into the darkness. "admire the scenery." She tried to accuse subtly.

"Charming?" He laughed a weird laugh. "You flatter me too much, Miss…?"

"Cynthia. Call me Cynthia." Fuyane smiled, bringing out her alias. "And you?"

"Robert if you may, Miss Cynthia." The man smirked. "Though I do wonder what you, a fine lady yourself, are doing here."

_Fine lady?_ The Otaria Secondo snorted inwardly. "Aw, you make me blush." She dramatized her girlishness, waving a hand delicately to draw attention away from her still pale cheeks, diverting her amusement into a giggle that lasted seconds longer than it should have. "Ah, I happen to be looking for my younger brother." She sighed, leaning against the balcony railings.

"Oh?"

"He's thirteen, about a metre and a half, blonde hair, and a bit of a…_ brat_." Fuyane stressed the last word slightly, looking up to see any changes in the man's behaviour.

There was none.

"He happened to run in here when we were walking and I've been looking for him ever since." She continued her lie, smoothly making an excuse for her casual wear.

Robert raised a concerned eyebrow. "I'm afraid I haven't seen a little boy running about."

"A shame." Fuyane murmured, eyes darting inconspicuously about the man's appearance, trying -and failing- to convince herself of the illusion.

"A shame indeed." The man agreed in his smooth voice.

"It's getting late." She muttered, peering down upon her watch and ignoring how the man's eyes drew to the rolls of tape encircling her wrists. "I should get going."

"I believe so too-"

"But before I go," She continued on, blinking slowly. "I have just this really little _tiny_ question to ask you."

"Oh? Curious are we?" He laughed that strange laugh again and Fuyane didn't miss how his eyes hardened slightly or how his features set in wait.

"Can…" Fuyane made sure to lower her voice dramatically, leaning closer all the while. To his credit, the man didn't even blink. "… Can I have your number?"

She didn't miss the slight hesitation in his features- as if he didn't know how to deal with her advances.

"Well now," Robert smirked. "I hope you realise that I'm not the type to freely give out my number."

"Of course." Fuyane smiled a full smile. "I was kidding." She turned her back on him, her loose casual jacket unfurling outwards with the momentum of her spin. "I bid you a good night, _Robert_." She concluded the exchange with a small wave as she stepped back into the casino.

"Kufufu…" It was that chuckle again, the one that sent slight goosebumps creeping over her skin. "I bid you the same, Miss Cynthia."

It was concluded. There was absolutely no way, that Clarif could be the one behind the illusion. It was far too strong, for one and for another, even at the peak of his acting skills, there was no way that brat could have pulled off that suave… charming personality.

She didn't bother asking the other questions that were running through her head. It was none of her business, after all. She had no right to poke her nose where it didn't belong.

But the person underneath the illusion was unmistakably part of the mafia. That she would bet her stock of tape on.

Sighing through the crowds of finely dressed men and women, she navigated an expensive looking couch to crash on, resisting the growing urge to place her feet onto the polished coffee table. Her phone was out in a flash as she texted with one hand, the other lying innocently by her side.

_Saiichi. _

_I'll be out for the night. I leave you in charge._

She sent it in a flourish, tucking her phone back into the folds of her jacket and muffling a yawn. She didn't know how long she sat there for; just glancing disinterestedly at the bustle around her before realising that yes, she still needed to register into this casino's hotel.

She was just about to do that when distant curses reached her ears and what seemed like loud sobs. Like the rest of the curious body of people, she too, decided to make her way over to the rapidly forming circle of people.

There was apparently a rather major commotion. From what Fuyane gathered from the two men yelling, the crying woman in a deep, revealing blue dress and the gossipers around her, it seemed like some idiot put his woman at stake and lost.

"I'm telling you! The bitch comes with me now." The sleazier of the two- the one with the red bow tie- laughed nasally as he pulled at the woman's arm.

"You cheated!" The other man accused futilely, pulling on the woman's other arm. "Everyone could see that you've cheated!"

"Where's the evidence? Huh?" The man with the red bow tie threw the arm he wasn't using into the air. "Show me the evidence and I'll concede."

Somewhere on the other side of the circle, Fuyane could see the pretty blonde lady standing there with a cool look on her face and even further back, she was surprised to see _Robert_ there with an amused smirk.

They caught each other's eye. Fuyane tilted her lips in response before tearing her gaze away to focus back on the scene, where one of the men had thrown first punch.

"Sirs! Please stop this. Or else I'll be forced to call security on you two." A short man circled the fast becoming brawl, trying to yell over the screams of the women.

It escalated quickly. Black geared men poured in with hand guns strapped to their belts, separating the fighting duo firmly and efficiently.

"Heh." The man in the red bow tie spat on the pristine carpet. "You sore loser."

"I'm sorry sirs but I'm afraid you'll have to leave the _La Serratura D'argento _premises." The small, short man voiced out, clearing the crowds.

The woman was still crying. Her presumed partner was still red-faced and stammering when they took him away. The sleazy guy in the red bow tie only scoffed and shook the hands off him before, too, leaving of his own free will.

Fuyane continued to wonder curiously about her night, smiling fondly at the memories of her day as she checked into the cheapest hotel room, dragged herself up to her room floor and collapsed onto her made bed after fumbling for her room key. It was only after she was half-asleep that her stomach reminded her that she hadn't had dinner yet.

…

She woke up abruptly to a distant slam of a door.

It took her several blinks in the darkness to remind herself that she wasn't at home, that she had actually checked herself into a hotel the night before.

"Urgh it _better_ be six am in the morning." Fuyane grumbled wearily and fumbled the light-up digital watch she had on the bedside table.

It read one am.

"Curse it." She grumbled some more before throwing herself back into the warmth of her covers, hoping to fall back asleep. But like usual, the more she tried to sleep, tossing and turning around to get comfortable, the more restless she became. The more restless she became, the more she woke up. And in the end, it seemed virtually impossible for her to fall asleep again.

"If this happened at home then I could have annoyed Saiichi… but now…" She grumbled again to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed, the lights turned on. "Maybe I'll take a little walk outside…" She spoke aloud as she languidly threw on her clothes.

…

The corridor wasn't as empty as she thought it would be as she paced up, down and around the hotel floor, scuffing her bare feet upon the beige carpet.

"Ah." She murmured as she turned a corner only spot another person walking down the hallway- a familiar looking person with a mop of dark brown hair. "It's you again."

"Oh?" The man looked at her with a small tilt of his lips. "Well, if it isn't Miss Cynthia."

"Robert." She greeted tersely, straightening up the tiniest bit. "Is your room on this floor as well?"

"No, I happen to be looking for a… _friend_ of mine." He smiled charmingly. "Is there a reason why you're up this late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Fuyane spoke with undisguised resentment in her voice.

"I see." He nodded knowingly. "Well, I'll be on my way now Miss Cynthia." He spoke smoothly as he passed her with another one of his dark chuckles.

Fuyane only narrowed her eyes at his back. For some reason, he didn't seem like the man she had met only hours before. In fact, she would say that he seemed a tiny bit more tired, a little more hunched over, a little more messed up- something that not even his pristine suit and appearance could conceal- almost like he was favouring one shoulder-

"Stop." She demanded at his back.

"Kufufu…" The man turned slowly. "Did you need something else, Miss Cynthia?"

She narrowed her green eyes further. "Stop calling me Miss Cynthia." It was the way he said it that annoyed her somewhat.

The man chuckled again. "Did you need anything else other than me to stop calling you by your name, Miss?"

"You're injured." She stated bluntly, resisting the urge to point. It wasn't even a question. She had absolute faith in her deductions.

"Injured?" The man arranged his features into a confused look as he flexed his limbs slowly. "Do I look injured? I'm sorry Miss, I'm afraid you might be mistaken."

Fuyane narrowed her eyes in distrust. "So you wouldn't mind at all." She began, walking towards him. "You really would not mind _at all_ if I decided to give your right shoulder a poke?"

Just as her tip of her finger was about to make contact, he lurched away.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm not too fond of contact."

Fuyane, too, narrowed her eyes even further at his pristine suit. "And I'm not too fond of potential people bleeding out on my floor."

"Oh? Bleeding you say?" He chuckled in amusement as if she had just told the most wonderful joke. "Now, what makes you think that? I don't _look_ like I'm bleeding anywhere."

She didn't know what annoyed her more: the drawling of his voice or the _fake-ness_ in which he was dealing with her confrontation.

"If you don't mind, _Robert_," She stressed his alias deliberately. "I would like to invite you into my room."

"Oh? How very unladylike of you." It was that mocking tone again. "But I must decline for I am a very busy individual-"

She clamped a hand over the man's thin wrist, channelling just the slightest hint of rain flames through her ring. "I insist." She held his cool wrist in a firm grip, dragging him towards her door, her other hand fumbling out her room card.

"Just for a little while then." The man finally conceded, chuckling that strange combination of syllables that Fuyane has come to realise as his trademark laugh.

"I want you in the bathroom." She told him as soon as she pushed him into her hotel room, locking the door carefully behind her.

"Now Miss Cynthia, have your parents never warned you about the dangers of young women inviting strangers into their rooms?" He spoke loosely, hanging around the side of her bed.

"No. What happened to them?" She asked curiously as she searched through her bag for the first aid kit that she always carried around. "And I told you. Get in the bathroom." She demanded in a huff once she realised he wasn't following her orders. "I don't want you bleeding on the carpet." She clicked her tongue.

"Fine, fine-"

"And I want you to drop that stupid illusion."

He stopped walking.

"Don't worry; I've disabled the security cameras." Fuyane stood up with her first aid kit, her rolls of tape securely encircling her wrists. "And don't you dare attack the nice lady trying to treat your wounds."

"Kufufu…" He chuckled again. "So you knew all along. Who are you really? And here I've had the impression you were just a young civilian woman searching for her little brother."

"Move it." She bravely walked up to the taller man, shooing him into the bathroom and onto white tiled floors. She turned around to close the bathroom door. "And I thought I told you to drop the illusion already."

"I did."

"No you didn't-" Fuyane turned around only to flinch when she saw a completely different person sitting on the toilet seat. "Oh. So you did." She muttered distractedly, trying hard not to stare and instead dug her way into the first-aid kit.

The man just smirked at her, his mismatched eyes following her actions. "It alright to stare, you know?"

"The only things I'll be staring at are your _bloody_ wounds." She hissed, trying hard not to glance a second time at his dark, uniquely styled hair or the contrast of his dark blue and red eyes, and instead focusing on the darkest parts of his outfit that was undeniably _soaked _in blood. "Strip." She ordered, stepping back.

"Excuse me?"

Fuyane wanted to laugh at his expression. "You heard me. I'll turn away if you want. It's just your top anyway." She turned to face the door, listening closely to the thuds of clothes piling on the floor- listening out for any suspicious silences or the metallic sounds of an unsheathing blade just in case he decided to attack her or run away.

"I'm done." It was curious to note that his voice hadn't changed. It was still that deep, mocking tenor that made her want to rub her ears.

She turned around and almost face palmed. She didn't pay attention to the little white faded scars that littered the man's body, nor the little cuts and bruises. Instead, her attention was drawn to the unmistakable _bullet wound_ on the man's right shoulder, the gaping hole clotted over with fresh and dried blood.

"Just how _high _is your pain tolerance?" She asked in undisguised wonder, resisting the urge to poke and prod. "_Cool…_" She accidentally breathed out in her first language.

The man picked it up. "You speak Japanese?" He questioned in pure, unaccented Japanese.

"You speak it too?" Fuyane asked back smoothly, raising a thin eyebrow as she carefully disinfected the wound, wiping off the smeared blood and ignoring the hiss of pain that came with it. "Wow. I'm surprised. You don't look it at all and yet your Japanese is flawless."

He snorted. "You don't look Japanese either."

"I'm half." Fuyane continued to wipe off the blood with a rag dipped in warm water, careful not to get any on herself. "I've lived half my life in Japan before coming here."

"I see." The man muttered disinterestedly, glancing at her handiwork.

"My secretary is fully Japanese though." She continued, wincing sympathetically at his wounds. "He's really proud of his heritage- oh and_ please_ tell me you've removed the bullet."

"It went out the other side." He smirked, faltering slightly when she thrust a cylindrical, neon-green container in his face. "What is this?"

"It's cream." She rolled her eyes, like how a child would when adults didn't understand them. "For cuts and bruises. It doubles up as disinfectant. It's pretty effective- see?" She unscrewed the lid, dabbing some of the green cream on her arm. "No poison."

The man took it sceptically before experimentally dabbing some on a bruise.

"Don't dab too much on one spot." Fuyane advised shortly after cleaning and disinfecting his shoulder on the other side. "Your skin will tinge green if you do."

He stopped applying immediately.

"Hey, don't stop dabbing." She burst out indignantly, trying to contain the whine in her voice. "It's completely harmless. The green is actually just a little bit of dye. It smells nice as well- like limes." She added unnecessarily.

He looked at her weirdly.

"Well. Sorry for customising my stuff." Fuyane mumbled dejectedly as she continued to bandage his shoulder wound with long strips of white cloth, brightening up when the man continued to apply the cream but in noticeably much smaller amounts.

The _Otaria_ boss smiled. "Well, since you've dropped your illusion anyways, can I have the honour of knowing your real name?"

"My name is Mukuro." Said man stated, moving his shoulder a bit.

"Really? You have a pretty morbid name." Fuyane noted dryly, finishing up the last touches of the bandage. "Mukuro means corpse doesn't it?"

"Kufufu… it does." Mukuro chuckled again, his duo coloured eyes darting to her handiwork. "And yours? Surely you can't expect me to believe Cynthia to be your real name."

"I kinda wish it was." Fuyane sighed as she tied the knot, resisting the urge to dig out her marker and draw on the white bandage. "And I'm done by the way- you can redress yourself."

"Thank you… I guess." He stood up and poked his bandaged wound.

"And for the record, my name is Fuyane." She called out behind her as she exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "And it's nice to meet you."

Shortly after, she found herself standing at her door bidding a goodnight to the person she had forcibly dragged into her room.

"Good luck with whatever you're doing." Fuyane found herself mumbling. "Don't agitate that wound too much."

"Kufufu… I'll keep that in mind." Rokudo Mukuro stood in the middle of the hallway in his Robert appearance.

"And by the way…" She piped up, genuinely curious. "Back then when you dropped the illusion… did you drop it completely?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Eh…" Fuyane paused, rubbing the back of her mussed head. "Don't take offense or anything… but I was wondering… was your hair an illusion?"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes slightly. "No." He voiced sharply.

The female didn't miss the offense in his tone and tried to correct her wording, all the while resisting the urge to laugh. "Nothing then. I just wanna say that I liked your… unique hairstyle. It was very pine- _unique_."

Their exchange concluded rather abruptly after that.

"Is that so? Then I'm afraid that I must get going." Rokudo Mukuro chuckled darkly again before turning around and disappearing down the hallway.

…

It wasn't long after that there was an explosion in the hotel and the fire alarms came on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC... <strong>

**Also a BIG thanks to all the favs, follows and reviews. THANKYOU guest-san for taking the time to comment- I really appreciated it!**

**Please review if you liked it! I'll try and update soon :)**


End file.
